


【DC/DamiJay】In The Name Of Desire | One Day

by Sue_Yan



Series: 〖DC/Jason Todd Omega Week〗In The Name Of Desire [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Yan/pseuds/Sue_Yan
Summary: ‼️Jason Todd Omega Week Day 1：非常规ABO+帮某人度过发/情/期‼️逆序罗宾Paro，24岁Alpha大米/15岁已分化Omega杰‼️真的是非常规ABO，OOC，为了爽而爽‼️今日头条：Bruce Wayne于今晨联系德国骨科医院‼️继承蝙蝠侠衣钵的Damian，过去曾是雏妓的罗宾Jason暗示‼️好久不写H，都快忘了我本质是一个色/情博主‼️写H好累啊，还写的不好吃嘤





	【DC/DamiJay】In The Name Of Desire | One Day

**-In The Name Of Desire- **

该死的！

还没脱下蝙蝠侠装备的Damian在Alfred诧异的目光中跌跌撞撞的从落地钟后闯入大宅，他额头上透着虚汗，能感受到一股股无名的燥热自小腹腾起，顷刻间便蔓延全身，信息素已然不受闭合的腺体的约束，从后颈处丝丝缕缕蔓延出来环绕在他周围。若不是靠着他绝对强大的意志力苦撑，恐怕这极具侵略性的伏特加的辛辣会搅得整座大宅不得安宁。

他今晚在与罗宾夜巡到下哥谭的时候不幸遭遇了毒藤女，那家伙是个疯狂的女性Omega，热衷于散播会给所有Alpha造成任何麻烦的花粉，却不会对同为Omega的个体产生影响。这也就是为什么在Damian如一朵黑色的乌云般狼狈地通过长廊将自己锁进房间之后，换下罗宾装备的Jason才慢悠悠的走出蝙蝠洞的原因。

Alfred挑起了眉头，注视着他年轻的主人，悠然开口道：“杰森少爷，我能为您做些什么？”

“或许，热水？”Jason回给他一个暧昧的笑容，悠闲的向着现任蝙蝠侠的私人巢穴走去，“别告诉Bruce好吗？”

“还请您做好避孕措施。”Alfred让开通向楼梯的过道，对小少爷叮嘱道。

Jason年仅11岁的时候便分化为Omega了，当时他还在街上流浪，可想而知当蝙蝠侠顺着信息素的味道找到他的时候他是一副什么样的姿态了。Leslie医生认为之所以分化期来的这么早，是由于他体内的激素失调所导致的，也正是因为这个原因，作为这个家中唯一的Omega，Jason刚刚经历分化时的每一次发情期都来的毫无征兆，迅速而猛烈，直到近一段时间才有所好转。

而显然抑制剂并不是适合长时间解决热潮的好办法。

Alfred是一个Beta，他不认为自己在这方面有权制止Jason。何况他是个开明的老人，他爱惜自己的孩子们，却不会像他的主人Bruce Wayne那样对自己的小鸟们过度保护，他相信孩子们知道自己在做什么。

Jason穿着Damian留在蝙蝠洞的一条巨大的白色T恤，下摆能盖住他的腿根，露出短裤的边沿。一双修长的、肌肉紧致的雪白大腿在行走间彰显着它们流畅笔直的线条，而Omega性激素的影响不仅使得Jason体毛稀疏，连皮肤都光滑细腻——当然也有部分要得利于他成为罗宾前后的不懈锻炼。

“当然，非常感谢你，Alf，我会的。毕竟暑假过后我还要上学，我可不想揣着个小拖油瓶。”

Jason晃进Damian房间配备的淋浴间的时候，后者正握着自己的阴茎前后撸动着，但看上去作用并不大，那可怜的颤抖着的性器顶上挤出几滴前列腺液，却并没有任何要喷薄的迹象。

Alpha是一个没有自主发情期的性别，没有发情期就等于没有生理上的困扰。上帝显然是用尽了自己所能想到的一切美德去创造他们，却忘了考虑一个没有固定Omega伴侣的Alpha该怎么自行解决难以预料的热潮。

所以当Jason看到这个平时狂傲自大的不得了的Alpha深陷外力所致的情欲折磨时就显得很有兴趣了，他倚靠在淋浴间的玻璃门旁边，唯恐天下不乱地开口道：“Hello？这里有人需要帮忙吗？”

背对着门口的Damian浑身一颤，他此前完全没有察觉到有人进来了，他记得他有锁上房门：“你怎么进来的？”他咬着牙，尽量不让Jason听出自己声音中的动摇。

Jason是个非常好闻的Omega，他自己也很清楚这一点，他的信息素里混合着海盐和坠着晨露的茉莉花，细嗅下去，味道深处又变成了草木制成的香辛料，是一种与弥漫着污水臭味的犯罪街、乃至整个哥谭都格格不入的清新。

“混街头的总有一些自己的小手段。”Jason换了个姿势，Damian眼中便只有他那两条白皙的长腿了。天知道他要用尽自己本就所剩不多的意志力才能不扑在少年纤瘦的身体上，啃咬他的后颈，而这不自量力的小混蛋居然还眯着眼睛对着他笑。

“滚出去！”Damian低吼。

“容我提醒你，你需要帮助，Batman。”Jason又坏心眼的凑近了一些，Damian虽然竭尽全力在闭合自己的腺体不让信息素肆意，但多多少少还是有点影响到他的身体，他能感觉到一小抹滑腻的液体从蠕动的后穴里留下来，黏在紧贴着臀部的短裤上。

“Batman”这个称呼让Damian呼吸一紧，在他接过蝙蝠侠的衣钵之后与Jason相处的不算融洽，过分依赖养父的半大少年坦言他不配得到这个称号，所以一直以来仍然坚持称呼Damian的旧代号“夜翼”，他没想过会在这种情况下听到Jason叫这个名字，说老实话？这奇异的背德感让他感觉他的阴茎又硬了。

“你到底想要什么。”随着Jason的靠近，Damian慌张的扯下一张浴巾挡住自己胀大的下体同时向后退去，直到小腿磕到了浴缸，退无可退。

Jason笑出了声，Damian这副难得一见的模样确实很好的娱乐了他，“做爱？我想。”

在Damian难掩惊诧的注视中Jason跪了下来，他拨开Damian的手，形状可观的性器登时擦着他的嘴唇跃入眼中，倒映在他湛蓝的眸子里。

老天。Jason咽了口口水，他兄长天赋异禀的那活儿真是惊呆他了。

他将其握在自己细白的手指间，受到蛊惑一般的低下头将嘴唇凑了过去，Damian为这瞬间的刺激到吸了一口气。

“怎么？刺客联盟的少主人没有被如此服侍过吗？”Jason亲吻着龟头，用柔软的嘴唇按摩着阴茎的顶端，舌尖旋转着试图钻入马眼种，将溢出的液体全部舔入口中。

“停——停下！Jay——”

Damian试图阻止他的弟弟这么做，这不对，不该是这样，他们是兄弟——

但他的手却不受控制的按在了Jason的后脑上，同时向前挺胯渴望着Jason口中那潮湿又温暖的洞穴。

“放松，Batman，”Jason一边说话，一边游刃有余的含住龟头吮吸着，他说话的时候粗糙的舌面若即若离的贴合着口中青筋暴起的柱身，Damian不由得昂起头长吟一声，“我比你更了解Alpha的身体，交给我就是了。”

如果说此前独自一人的Damian尚且理智犹存，那么经过Jason的一番撩拨后他的大脑中就只剩下一片混沌了，根本无法深入思考Jason刚才那句话里都包含了什么信息，唯有那个继承自他父亲的称呼如此震耳欲聋，“呼…别、别叫那个名字！”

“嗯哼……”Jason推搡着Damian，直到他裸身坐在浴缸的边沿上。Jason双手扶在他的腿根，将粗长的性器含入口中，但他的嘴太小了，只能堪堪含到一半便顶住了喉头，“那你想让我叫你什么？”他含糊不清的嘟囔着，而Damian则完全没听懂他在说什么，只觉得喉口挤压着他的性器顶端，如电击般细微却难以忽视的快感传遍全身，细小的颗粒浮现在大腿内侧。

“嗯…啧……”Jason舔弄着他的阴茎发出啧啧的水声出来，细长的手指把玩着那底下沉甸甸的两颗小球，同时伸出一只手去隔着热裤揉捏着自己有抬头趋势的性器，他面色潮红，皱着眉头将Damian的阴茎又含深了些，任凭对方顺着他的动作在自己口中抽送。他的乳头勃起磨蹭着T恤内侧，敏感的仿佛快要被蹭破了皮，而后穴中分泌的液体已经濡湿了那一片布料，顺着他的大腿根滴落在浴室的地面上。

他发情了。

Jason喜欢性爱，这是在他在曾经一无所有的时候能够获取安全感的唯一途径，也早已练就即使被Alpha的信息素包裹其中也能不为所动的功力。正是因为如此，即使是在犯罪街那样鱼龙混杂的污浊之地，他也是最特殊的那一个。

一个不会被情欲夺走理智的Omega，危险又迷人，况且他还那样年幼。

Jason将Damian的阴茎吐了出来，然后在对方未能及时做出反应之前将他推进了注满温水的浴缸中。

“唔！”Damian猝不及防的呛了一口水，觉得意识清醒了些，下一秒就看到Jason褪去衣服跨了进来，分开的双腿半跪在他的腰侧，臀缝卡在他的阴茎上前后滑动。少年Omega娇小的性器官的影子随着水面一同晃动，迷乱了Damian的视线。

“吻我。”Jason说完，不等Damian都回答便倾身吻了上去，双臂环绕着Damian精壮的肩颈，将自己单薄的胸膛紧紧的贴在对方的胸口上，乳尖磨蹭着Damian的胸肌。

Damian的味蕾上同样散发着酒精的辛辣，在Jason略显青涩的吻技下又漏出了丝丝其他的味道来，就好像栀子花露与薄荷叶调制的酒水，基调正是Damian甘厚的伏特加。

“嗯……”Damian娴熟的挑逗着Jason的舌头，直吻得少年怂起了肩膀，可怜巴巴的低吟出声——明显在这项技巧上是他略胜一筹，Jason几乎醉倒在他的味道中了。

发情中的Omega无需浪费时间再做扩张，他们的身体天生适合接纳他人，那抵在他性器上的后穴已经很柔软了，开合着邀请Damian进入。

“避孕——”Damian在接吻的空当伸手去够盥洗台上的杜蕾斯，却被Jason十指相扣拉了回来。

“不要，”Jason扶着Damian天赋惊人的性器缓缓坐了下来，窄小的穴口被粗大的龟头顶开，Jason感觉自己腿上的肌肉都在颤抖着，温水也洗刷着他敏感的穴肉，“就这样进来……”

Damian托着Jason的臀肉，比口腔更温暖柔软的穴肉一圈一圈从上至下挤压着他的阴茎，让禁欲多年的Damian感受到了难以言喻的舒爽。但他全部进入Jason体内的时候，少年绷直了腰背，昂起头长长的呻吟了一声，平坦的小腹上甚至能看出阴茎的形状来。

“快，我是你的了，就这样主导我，干我。”Jason把手放在Damian的后颈上，那里暗藏着Alpha的腺体，“哥哥——”

Damian眸光猛然一凛，那个称呼比代号更能激起他心中的征服欲，他一口咬住Jason的肩膀，一双大手握住Jason的腰上下挺动了起来，每每都插到最深，恍惚间让Jason有种整个人被插穿的错觉。

“呼啊！Dami、Damian——”水面在他们热烈的性爱中激荡着，Jason都呻吟中染上了哭腔，泪水从他蓝色的眼睛落下来，掉进另一双蓝色的眼睛里，Damian呼吸粗重，满眼却只有Jason动情哭泣的模样，“Damian，用力，操我，让我变成你的——”

“我的什么？”Damian一边抽插着一边问询着一个连他自己也不知道的答案。

“你的、啊——Damian求你了——”Jason摇摆着自己的腰，雪白的臀瓣在Damian的大腿上扭动，他形状姣好的性器在完全没有被抚慰过的情况下颤颤巍巍的吐着粘液，腺体亦在情潮中完全张开了，满室都是烈酒被草木稀释过后的清香，“你的罗宾，我是你的罗宾——”

“不对！”Damian扣住Jason的肩膀，就着插入的姿势从浴缸中起身，伴随着“哗啦”的流水声将Jason推到在不足半池的温水中，失去着力点的Jason只得将细长白皙的双腿交叉环绕在Damian精瘦的腰身上，却让Damian的阴茎进入的更深了，“你是我的什么？”

“我是你的弟弟！”Jason的睫毛上挂满了水珠，他用双手把住瓷白色的浴缸，少年纤瘦的肉体上染了一层艳丽的浅粉色。

“再想！”但Damian还是不肯放过他，兄长布满茧子的粗糙手掌握住他精致的性器。Damian能感觉到在肠道深处有个更加隐秘的入口，在他对Jason阴茎的抚弄下蠕动吮吸着他的性器，他眸色暗沉，意识到那是什么，但他不确定他是否应该这样做。

他弟弟还太小了——

而Jason在接二连三的刺激下几乎忍不住要尖叫起来了，他搂住Damian的肩膀大声喊道：“我是你的Omega！标记我！让我怀上你的孩——”

他一句话没能说完，Damian便一挺身狠狠地顶开了Omega生殖腔的括约肌，在成结的瞬间将浓稠的精液射了进去，微凉的液体进入Jason滚烫的身体内，却几乎让他失去了发声的能力。

Damian向后靠回浴缸壁上，将他弟弟娇小的身躯搂在怀里喘息着，等待这场热潮过去，以及迎接下一场热潮的接踵而至。

“操你的，Damian。”Jason冷静下来意识到自己都做了什么蠢事，忍不住把脸埋进Damian的肩膀里抽泣了起来，“怎么办…我要是怀孕怎么办，你这个傻逼！”

“语言，Jason。”Damian一边嗅着Jason身上都属于他都信息素的味道，一边在他后背上安抚性都滑动着，虽然Jason会进入发情期应该说是他的错，但却阻挡不了Jason会在发情期后陷入情绪低潮的Omega本性，“我只是成结，没有标记你。”Jason的后颈仍旧一片光滑。

“Omega标不标记有什么区别！受孕率都一样高！我才十五岁……”Jason忍不住挣扎了起来，却忘了Damian的性器还埋在他体内，“操！你怎么又硬了！”

“你的发情期是一次就结束的吗？”做人麻烦你学会将心比心。

“我不管！又不是我的热潮期！你给我滚出去！随便你爱找谁就去找谁呜啊……！”Damian轻轻捏了一下Jason的腰，后者就忍不住又软下了身子，“你个变态！我要去跟Bruce告状……”

“是你先撩我的，你得负起责任，还有，不要提别的Alpha的名字。”

“Damian你混蛋！啊……别、别咬我……”

-END-


End file.
